


The Death Angel's Siren

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Percy, Slash, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged percy, Wingfic, alpha!Thanatos, caring!Thanatos, top!Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy is powerful, that is nothing new. But when he reaches a new level and literally grows wings - channeling dormant siren-genes - he's at a loss.He feels like an outcast among demigods and he's so frustrated because he can't even properly walk with the stupid things, they keep getting in the way and he has no idea how to control him.When Thanatos hears of this, he decides to repay a dept, to help Percy learn how to use his wings as a thank you for saving Thanatos' life during the Giant War. And over the course of that, they grow very close.





	The Death Angel's Siren

PJatO || Thanercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Death Angel's Siren || Thanercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Death Angel's Siren

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, wings, wing kink, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Thanatos, Olethros, Hypnos, Morpheus, Eros, Eris, Nemesis

Summary: Percy discovers a new power of his. He is more of a siren than he thought – and that comes with wings. He's completely in over his head with them though, but he receives guidance and help from a not so unlikely source as Thanatos finds him and has mercy on him.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_The Death Angel's Siren_

Thanatos was reading the newspaper, or trying to do so, while eating breakfast with some of his siblings. They were always the first ones awake at the Mansion of Night for they went to an early morning flight during sunrise. Alas, as always Eros had gossip to share.

"There's a new little heart-breaker on Earth", drawled Eros mischievously.

"Who cares?", grumbled Olethros irritated, flapping his heavy, dirty-gray wings.

Hypnos hummed and yawned, his broad brown wings spreading as he stretched. "Sleepless nights."

"What? Such a big heart-breaker that he's leaving others sleepless?", snickered Eros.

"Urgh, you people give me a headache", sighed Olethros, stuffing his face with a croissant.

"No—o. He is the one with the sleepless nights", hummed Hypnos.

It were times like these that Thanatos envied their sisters Hecate, Sophrosyne and Akhlys for getting to sleep in. He twitched his mighty black wings at that thought. No, maybe he didn't envy them after all. The bond he had to his bewinged siblings was a strong and unbreakable one.

"He has nightmares", supplied Morpheus, his dark-blue-nearly-black wings stiff behind him.

"So—o", drawled Eris, not looking too interested as she munched on a bagel. "Who's this poor, sleepless little heart-breaker? So we can move on from the topic, you know."

Thanatos smiled to himself behind the newspaper and reached his black wings out to brush against hers – though hers were black with a certain purple shimmer when the light hit them right. She smirked as she pushed back against his. She knew he didn't like all the loudness in the morning.

"Percy Jackson", replied Eros easily, throwing a piece of muffin at Eris.

Thanatos slowly lowered the newspaper, folding it and staring at his siblings. He was aware that Eros was smirking knowingly at him. Nemesis on Eris' other side choked on her coffee.

"For fuck's sake, that boy", grunted Nemesis as she tried to breath. "I swear, what's it this time?"

"He grew wings", replied Eros mischievously.

"...I am _dying_ to meet him at this point", snorted Eris and shook her head. "That boy creates more chaos than grandma and I do in combination."

"How did he get wings?", asked Olethros startled. "Isn't he the sea brat that saved your butt?"

"Yes, he is", confirmed Thanatos, eyes softening at the thought of the pretty omega.

"It appears he's more powerful than anticipated", mused Nemesis with a calculating look.

"He got some siren-blood in him", stated Eros. "And alphas all over have been _swooning_ and leering at him ever since he was first able to manifest that power."

"Is there currently a flock at either camp?", asked Thanatos with a frown.

"Nike got a couple off-springs at both camps", confirmed Eris. "But you know Nikki's kids. As competitive as their mom. Not really flock-birds."

"None of my current off-springs have wings", yawned Hypnos and shook his head.

"The only winged child I had... didn't survive the Titan War", whispered Morpheus darkly. "Which is the reason for the boy's nightmares. He has no one to teach him how to work his wings. And he has always lived in the fear of being a freak. The most frequent nightmares I had the displeasure of bringing him, after the ones about his stepfather's abuse, were about being an outcast and freak. Hearing the voices of the fishes and horses, before he knew he was a demigod. Being a male omega in a world dominated by alphas. Now, he has his wings."

"His wings no one teaches him to use", grunted Eris with a frown. "Poor hatchling."

Thanatos gritted his teeth at that thought. He hadn't known of the omega's insecurities, but he could understand them. Percy was the first great omega hero. All the heroes of old had been alphas. And for a mortal child to hear voices and talk to animals... he must have suffered in the past. That he now had wings – a beautiful gift and gateway to freedom – and that he loathed them and feared them... It truly didn't sit right with Thanatos. Especially not after what Percy had done for him.

/break\

Percy was sitting curled together on the rooftop of his cabin. He couldn't sleep. Again. If he didn't have nightmares, he couldn't sleep at all because he still didn't have enough control over his stupid new appendages to keep them contained. Sometimes, he couldn't even Mist them, to make them seemingly disappear so he could _sleep_. He had never been good at Mist manipulation. Hazel had offered to help him, Lou Ellen had too, but... He couldn't go and wake them at four in the morning.

"They're breathtaking."

Startled, Percy turned around to watch Thanatos land behind him. The god's eyes were on Percy's wings, so Percy self-consciously shifted, trying to fold and hide them behind his back.

"What... are you doing here, Thanatos?", asked Percy as he looked the god up and down.

"Don't hide them", requested Thanatos gently as he approached the demigod. "Your wings."

"I hate them", muttered Percy, tilting his head down and glaring.

"No. You don't _understand_ them", disagreed Thanatos, voice still soft.

"What are you doing here?", repeated Percy and looked up, anger in his eyes.

"I heard from my siblings that you have wings. I wished to see for myself", replied Thanatos.

"Your siblings? Do you gods have _nothing_ else to do than gossip about me?", growled Percy.

"It appears we don't", agreed Thanatos with a small, amused smile. "Eros tells me you've been on the minds of even more alphas since you got your wings. And I can see why. They _are_ breathtaking. So there is no reason for you to hide, or hate, them, Perseus."

"They're useless and annoying and heavy", growled Percy defensively, wings flaring up as he grew more angry. "They drag me down in the water! When I can't make them go away, I can't swim! I can't sleep because they press me down from behind or they make it impossible to lay on the back! They _ache and hurt_! All the damn time! They itch! And I still haven't even figured out how to _fly_ with the damn things! I've been to the infirmary a total of eight times this week alone because I fell from the roof because flapping ain't enough! And everyone keeps staring at them! All. The. Time! I'm so sick and tired of being an outcast and freak..."

He collapsed forward a little, heaving breathlessly. He hadn't voiced all the anger he had held in these past two weeks. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and held him gently.

"You are not an outcast", whispered Thanatos gently. "Back in the old days, many of us had winged children. All of us winged gods did. But... the gene, it has been recessive. Like your friend Leo's fire-control. All children of Hephaestus used to have it. Now? Every few centuries, one will be born who can. There had not been need for overly strong demigods on the past two millennia, so the greater powers like the fire, the charmspeak, they have been rarer and weaker. Your friends Ethan and Clovis, they did not have wings even though their godly parents are winged."

"And why do _I_ have wings?", asked Percy miserably.

"You are strong. Very strong", replied Thanatos in appreciation. "You have spent the past years exploring the extend of your powers. Lifting rivers, controlling the water inside my sister. You continue to amaze. It is no surprise that someone of your beauty has some siren-blood too, regardless of how dormant it used to be. After all, your friend Frank, his shifter-gene is old too."

"You know a lot about my friends", observed Percy suspiciously.

"Not really. Just them", shrugged Thanatos unapologetically. "I am part of Lord Hades' council. Hazel and I remained friends, after the three of you saved me. So I also have frequent contact with her mates, of course. Not just Frank; their little fiery omega too."

"Oh, that makes sense", nodded Percy doe-eyed. "Uhm. So... What do you _want_?"

"I want to help you", stated Thanatos seriously. "You saved my life. Now there is something I can do for you. Will you allow me to teach you to live with your wings?"

"You don't need to do that", sighed Percy. "You have better things to do, I'm sure..."

"Definitely not", assured Thanatos with a gentle smile. "We have enough death gods at work. We gods don't actually work _all the time_. And I wish to help you, Perseus. Please allow me to."

"...Fine", sighed Percy, hanging his head low. "Those things just frustrate me anyway, so..."

"Before I can teach you anything, we need to take care of those", stated Thanatos seriously. "They are beautiful, but in awful condition. Let us move this to your cabin."

"What do you mean awful condition?", asked Percy confused.

He stretched the wings to look at them. Sapphire-blue feathers. They looked a little ruffled, but what was Thanatos talking about? The tall, dark, handsome alpha god rested a firm but gentle hand between Percy's shoulder-blades as he led the demigod downstairs. Percy carefully looked over at Thanatos, drinking in the sight. Thanatos was the picture of an alpha. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, chocolate-skinned, black soul-piercing eyes, mighty black wings. Percy licked his lips in slow-motion. Thanatos was definitely the most impressive alpha Percy had ever met. The idea of spending more time with the god was really nice.

"Sit down on the bed", ordered Thanatos. "Facing the wall."

"Bossy", hummed Percy teasingly as he obeyed. "I like that."

He looked over his shoulder, pleased to see the flustered expression on Thanatos' face. Sitting cross-legged, he waited patiently for Thanatos to climb into the bed too. Which, okay, this time it was Percy's turn to look flustered because there was an alpha in his bed. They were alone, at night. Percy ducked his head, heart hammering in his chest.

"I will groom you", stated Thanatos slowly. "It's important for you to keep your wings clean and to straighten your feathers. Many of them are... very twisted. That's why your wings hurt and itch. I'll try to straighten them and pull the loose ones out. It might hurt if they're not loose enough and if the knots are tighter than anticipated. Is that okay with you?"

"Uhm... Sure? I mean, you offered?", grunted Percy confused.

"I'm sorry", chuckled Thanatos fondly. "You... truly know nothing of wings – which is not a problem, of course you don't if no one told you. Very well. We, us with wings, normally live in flocks. Similar to Lupa's packs, just... with winged gods. And our wings are very... sensitive. It's something very intimate to touch someone's wings. Even among flock, you normally only groom with those closest to you. And considering you and I are not flock, I wanted to ask your permission first. With you being an unmated omega and me being an unmated alpha..."

"Okay, okay, okay. I think I get it", grunted Percy and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. You said it'll help against the pain and itching and I am _desperate_ to get rid of that."

A shudder went down his spine as gentle fingers ran over his wings. "They _are_ beautiful."

Percy ducked his head at that and remained silent. The touch grew firmer as Thanatos carded through Percy's feathers, sorting them. He started tugging on the loose ones and it did hurt some as Thanatos worked on the knots. Even though it hurt, it was still a huge relief every time Thanatos managed to loosen a knot. Loose feathers fell left and right and Percy found himself absentmindedly gathering them and turning them over in his hand with a thoughtful look.

"Keep the feathers", advised Thanatos, his voice smooth and warm. "I know not many winged omegas, but they keep the feathers to build their nests when they go into heat."

"Good to know", hummed Percy, shuddering again.

Thanatos' touch grew firmer, digging deeper as he finished up with the larger feathers. As he sorted through the smaller, softer plum of Percy's feathers, the son of Poseidon couldn't help but gasp. This really did feel rather intense, the way Thanatos basically massaged Percy's wings. For the first time in two weeks, the wings finally stopped hurting as Thanatos relieved the aches. The more the pain lessened, the more Percy started to enjoy the massage. It was heavenly to feel Thanatos' hands on him like that and after a while, Percy couldn't keep but moan at the touch. His eyes widened in embarrassment as he noticed he was rock-hard in his pants and that it also became uncomfortably wet down there too thanks to his omegan slick. He was aroused.

"S—Shit", hissed Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's alright, little one", assured Thanatos gently. "As I said; our wings are sensitive. Ideally, the grooming is reserved to the mates. You don't need to be embarrassed, particularly since it's your first time being groomed, Perseus. Just relax and let me take care of your wings."

Percy wanted to protest, but the massage just kept getting better, the sensation as Thanatos dug his fingers in close to where the wings met Percy's back. Thanatos was thorough, not missing an inch of wing. Soon enough, Percy was moaning with abandon, head thrown back as he enjoyed this completely new sensation. When Thanatos made a triumphant sound, Percy turned a little.

"Your wings can secrete a clear fluid that keeps them shiny and can protect them from minor injuries", explained Thanatos. "It can just be hard to get the glands working."

Percy shuddered and then whimpered as Thanatos rubbed the spots he had just dubbed glands. He was so hard that his cock was leaking pre-cum, leaving an embarrassing strain on his pants. Though Percy wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing his boxers anyway, considering the slick. His ass was clenching down on nothing, greedy for the one whose fingers were working such magic on him. Closing his eyes, Percy tried very hard not to think about it all. Thanatos started working his way down again, supposedly to spread the fluid all over the wings. Percy moaned loudly when Thanatos started working the glands again and without his control, Percy came. In his pants. Like a teen with no control at all. Percy blushed furiously, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's alright, Perseus", assured Thanatos once more. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is your first time experiencing your wings; of course it's overwhelming."

"You are _way_ too chill, dude", muttered Percy.

"Taking that as a compliment", chuckled Thanatos. "There. All done. Come."

"Gimme a sec", huffed Percy, still catching his breath from his sudden and overwhelming orgasm.

Thanatos waited patiently until Percy got up and followed him over to the mirror. He gasped surprised. His wings really were beautiful. All feathers were straightened – something they hadn't been since day one – and they were super-shiny. They looked like cut sapphires.

"See. Beautiful. As I said", smiled Thanatos pleased, stepping up behind Percy.

"T—Thanks", whispered Percy. "This... does look better. Feels better too. The itching is gone."

"You should do a grooming session every evening; it won't be as overwhelming or intense then either, because tonight I had quite a lot of knots to work through. Normally, it is a simple straightening of unruly feathers", stated Thanatos. "I will come and help again, if you want."

"That'd be... really great", nodded Percy, looking at Thanatos in awe.

"Now, it's... pretty early and I'm assuming that you are not already awake, but rather 'still awake', so I think for now, let me help you with your sleeping problem", offered Thanatos.

"Gonna sing me a lullaby?", asked Percy teasingly.

The teasing smile died down when Thanatos came to stand in front of him, grasping Percy's shoulders and looking him deep in the eyes. Percy could get lost in those eyes.

"Breath with me. Slow and deep. You need to relax and focus on your wings. Their weight, the muscles, where they connect with your body. Do you feel them?", asked Thanatos.

"Y—Yeah", nodded Percy slowly, unsure where this is going.

"And now imagine pulling a... blanket over them. Hiding them. You're strong, I know you can bend the Mist that much", continued Thanatos. "Pull the Mist over them, surround them. That's it."

Percy gasped strangled and shuddered a little as a heavy weight was lifted from his back. He collapsed forward right into Thanatos' strong arms. The Death God held him tight and safe.

"Oh gods, this is so much better", groaned Percy, slowly rolling his shoulders. "But... how..."

"Magic, Perseus", chuckled Thanatos, carefully maneuvering Percy back to the bed. "The Mist turns the wings invisible and intangible. They're still there; you just can't see or feel them."

"Aweso—ome. Tell your sister she rocks", grunted Percy as he collapsed backward onto his bed.

"I will tell Hecate you said so", smiled Thanatos fondly. "But before you you fall asleep, you should at least remove your jeans... and maybe change your... underwear..."

"M not wearing underwear", hummed Percy. "You're right about the jeans though."

Thanatos choked on his attempt to breath as he heard those words. He blinked at the cute omega who was obviously not as innocent and sweet as Thanatos had originally thought. Then again, there must be a reason why the omega's name was in all the gods' mouths.

"I will return later today. Sleep now", whispered Thanatos gently.

/break\

Over the following week, Thanatos came every night after lights out. He would appear in Percy's cabin and then he would gently straighten Percy's feathers and groom him. The first two times, Percy still hadn't been able to control himself and not just come from the firm, intense touch. By now, Percy had grown accustomed enough to both his wings and Thanatos' touch to keep himself in check and keep it down to a raging boner instead of coming untouched undone.

Thanatos taught Percy to control the Mist enough to hide his wings and unveil them at his own account without Thanatos having to direct him through it. Thanatos also taught him how to care for his wings on his own without Thanatos – though of course that was impossible for the outside of the wings where he couldn't reach. But the inside, Percy could by now clean up and untwist by himself.

It was really stupid, but Thanatos taught him simple things like to spread his wings and to fold them. Just general movement because Percy had no idea how to navigate them. Thanatos even set up some courses for him to walk through without knocking anything over – and that was when Percy noticed just how hard it was to just walk with those stupid things. Walking. He had to learn how to _walk_ with those stupid things and it was just so utterly frustrating.

"You're doing good, little Bluebird", whispered Thanatos in that gentle, praising way of his.

Percy heaved a shaky breath, eyes closing as Thanatos started caressing his blue wings. The wings twitched in reply to the touch and Percy tried to scoot closer without moving. Smiling amused, Thanatos scooted closer to pull Percy's head into his lap. A content sigh escaped Percy as he got to use the muscular, comfy thigh as a pillow. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the god.

"I knocked it over. Again. I feel like a helpless toddler", growled Percy.

"You're a helpless hatchling", offered Thanatos teasingly. "And that's alright. Your wings are still new to you. You can't expect to grow two new limbs and be able to soar the sky within a day."

"...But you will teach me how to fly, right?", asked Percy hopefully.

"Of course, little Bluebird", assured Thanatos gently, caressing Percy's wings. "But for now, we need for you to grow fully aware of them. As in; walking without knocking stuff over. You need to grow accustomed to them before you can fly."

"It's okay", sighed Percy frustrated and closed his eyes, snuggling up more to the god. "At least it means you'll spend more time with me... that's a plus."

The alpha stared down at him in stunned silent. Not that Percy noticed because he drifted off to sleep, snuggled up to Thanatos. Thanatos gulped hard. This omega was _dangerous_. He was drawing Thanatos in like the siren he apparently was. Thanatos couldn't help but be drawn to Percy and he was ready to follow the omega everywhere, even into deadly cliffs.

The scary part? A siren's powers didn't even work on a god. It was all Percy.

/break\

"Uhm. Can we go back to grooming? O—Or maybe walking? Walking was good."

Thanatos smiled fondly as he watched the nervous omega. "Perseus, you're ready. And you wanted to fly. A week ago, you were whining about having to learn how to walk instead of fly. Now I'm offering and you're jittery. That is rather... untypical for you, the boy who charged at Ares when he was twelve and dove head-first into Tartarus to save your best friend."

"That was different. That was in... fights", muttered Percy with a glower. "And the past couple attempts at flight had me down on my ass right away. It hurt, okay? I'm just... suspicious."

"You'll fly", assured Thanatos, resting a firm hand on Percy's shoulder. "And if you stumble, I will be right there with you and I will catch you. I will not let you fall."

Percy's heart warmed at that, cheeks flushing. The past two weeks of having Thanatos here daily, teaching him how to use his wings, helping him get used to his wings, it had been very nice. Percy had grown very fond of Thanatos. Okay, that was a lie. His slight "Holy shit, that's the hottest god I ever saw"-crush that he had since freeing the chained god had grown into real feelings. Thanatos' gentle touch, soft words, caring nature, the way the Death God took this time to help Percy.

"You say that so easily", huffed Percy with the smallest pout.

"Do you trust me?", asked Thanatos honestly, offering Percy a hand.

Percy's heart beat faster as he stared at the god. "Did you just use a line from a Disney movie on me?" At the blank stare Thanatos offered him, Percy shook his head. "No, sorry, that's silly. You probably don't even know-"

"I mean, I can show you the world, if you'd like", interrupted Thanatos mischievously.

"Oh my gosh, you know _Aladdin_ ", sputtered Percy wide-eyed.

"Yes, we gods do watch TV", chuckled Thanatos. "Well, now? Do you trust me?"

"Yes", replied Percy without missing a beat.

This time, it was Thanatos' turn to pause for a moment and regard the omega, before shaking it off and smiling. "Then come. I promise, I got you. I will not let you fall."

Percy was still nervous. Sure, Thanatos had spent the past week teaching him the theory, but flying in itself was kind of not a very Poseidon thing to do. But he did trust Thanatos. Taking a deep, calming breath, Percy flapped his wings. Under Thanatos' guidance and watchful eyes did Percy take off. He yelped as his feet were without any hold to the ground. Thanatos wrapped his strong arms around Percy's waist, holding him steady. Percy gladly clung onto Thanatos' upper arms, enjoying the way those firm muscles felt under his hands. Thanatos was flapping his wings slowly, urging Percy on to copy and Percy did so. They flew higher and higher.

"Can I let go of you, little Bluebird?", asked Thanatos gently.

"...Maybe?", mumbled Percy unsure.

"I will catch you if you fall", promised Thanatos once more before Percy nodded.

Percy did sack down a little, though then he flapped his wings harder and caught up to Thanatos again. After a little while, he was flying freely next to Thanatos, laughing at how good it felt. They flew for an hour before exhaustion took Percy over – his wings weren't used to this kind of exercise just yet and it was going to take some time to get them used to it.

"You'll be sore tomorrow", warned Thanatos. "Your wings aren't used to carrying your weight just yet. And we'll slowly work up to longer flights, okay?"

"As long as you keep coming around, that sounds good", nodded Percy with a small smile as they touched down on top of his cabin's roof. "Thank you. For teaching me all this stuff."

"Little Bluebird", whispered Thanatos softly as he curled his fingers around Percy's chin to make him look up. "I will not stop coming to see you after you learned how to fly."

"You... won't?", asked Percy, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"We... winged beings, we have a strong sense of comradeship. Family. _Flock_ ", elaborated Thanatos gently. "You don't have a flock. I will not leave you on your own. You have a place in my flock."

"You can't make promises like that. Your flock, they're _gods_ ", argued Percy with a frown.

"Hypnos, Thanatos, Nemesis and Eros are already in some form intrigued by you. So is Eris. She's dying to meet you. Olethros, he is a bit of a pain, but you are used to those", replied Thanatos. "My siblings would not deny me if I asked them for you to join us. And neither will the others."

"Tell me about them", prompted Percy as he sat down on his bed with a groan. "Ouch..."

"Let me massage them", requested Thanatos, motioning at the wings.

"Ye—es. Work your magical fingers on me", groaned Percy happily.

"Eros is a bit of a trickster. At least when it comes to love-life. He's... not as innocent as Aphrodite, who just wishes to meddle. He can be vindictive, if he wants to be. Olethros too, he's the dark moment before death, you see. Nemesis is very balanced in nature, calculating. She never does something without first seeing all possible outcomes. Hypnos, my twin-brother, he is... mostly asleep, if I'm being honest. The poor guy has a serious coffee-addiction even though it doesn't work well for him. Morpheus is a dreamer, not just by powers. He spent so much time inside the beautiful dreams of people that he always thrives for something better. Eris is a trickster too, in her own rights. She finds delight in pranking people and causing trouble. I think the two of you might get along quite well", answered Thanatos obediently as he worked through Percy's tense wing-muscles. "Aside from me and my siblings, there are others in our flock. Nike and her siblings."

"Wait, Nike has siblings?", asked Percy surprised. "I mean. Winged siblings?"

"Cratus, Bia and Zelus", replied Thanatos with a nod. "Cratus and Bia are gods of strength. Zelus, he's... envious, but also the god of rivalry. Him and Nemesis are particularly close friends, you see. And then there are the eight winds. Boreas and his siblings."

"...Eight?", echoed Percy suspiciously.

"North, East, West and South", nodded Thanatos. "North West, South West, North East and South East. Though Apeliotes, Caicias, Lips and Skiron do seem to always stand in the eternal shadow of Boreas, Zephyrus, Eurus and Notus, I suppose."

"I didn't know there were that many winged gods in _our_ pantheon", grunted Percy surprised.

"Mh", grunted Thanatos in confirmation. "And you will fit right in."

"Sure. A group of gods and _I_ will fit right in", snorted Percy.

"Oh, you will, little Bluebird", assured Thanatos seriously.

/break\

Thanatos was right. Percy really did fit right in with the flock of gods. Eris and Nike in particular became good friends to Percy within the shortest time, though he was also fond of Morpheus and Zephyrus. But his favorite was still Thanatos. And Percy found himself immensely grateful that even though Percy had now become part of the flock, Thanatos still singled him out and helped him. Thanatos was still the one to groom him, even when they did it in a flock-setting (Percy was immensely glad that he by now had control of the boner-problem. It still sent shivers down his spine when Thanatos touched his wings, but he got better at controlling it).

"So, when are you and Thanatos finally tying the knot? Literally", asked Eris bored.

She was laying on Percy's bed, her legs stretched out up against the wall and her head hanging over the edge of his bed. Percy was really very fond of the goddess of strife and discord. He was also very comfortable with her, leading to the two of them being curled together and watching _My Little Pony_ – Eris was a huge fan of Discord and Pinkie Pie, unsurprisingly. Platonic flock-cuddles were apparently a very important thing, particularly among omegas. And since their flock didn't have many omegas, Eris was more than happy to accept Percy.

"Shut up", mumbled Percy defensively, before pausing. "Wait. Say... who's your alpha?"

"Oh, sure. I don't get to tease you but you get to ask me such questions?", chuckled Eris.

"Sorry. I just read a lot about your kids. You got _a lot_ of kids. But not a single one of them has a dad stated anywhere?", grunted Percy with a frown, looking at his friend.

"That's because those records were made by humans. And humans hate what they don't understand. Back in the day, male omegas and female alphas were... just erased from history", replied Eris, her voice unusually soft as she focused on the screen. "Pinkie Pie reminds me of my alpha, a little bit. Pink and bubbly and constantly filled with optimism."

"Oh. So... your alpha is female. Who is it?", asked Percy curiously, sitting up a little. "Tell me!"

Eris chuckled amused as she too turned a little to regard him. "I like you, Jackson."

"Ye—eah. I know. Everybody adores me. Now share your gossip", ordered Percy playfully.

"My polar opposite. Harmonia", replied Eris with the faintest blush on her pale cheeks.

Her dark eyes sparkled as she said her alpha's name and Percy had to smile a little. "Daw. Badass leather-clad goddess of strife, turning into a teen-girl with hearts in her eyes. Cute."

"You're such a brat", snorted Eris and shook her head.

"It's part of my charms. So, discord and harmony, huh?", grinned Percy.

"Yeah. That's why my kids don't have an 'official' father, because history erased the love between a female omega and her female alpha", shrugged Eris with a far-off look. "You're lucky, you know. To live now. You _are_ the savior of Olympus. No one will ever take that away from you. You are a celebrated hero. Back in the old days, you would have never even gotten the chance. Omegas in general would have never been heroes, but male omegas? Should not even be."

"I know", hummed Percy softly, returning his attention back to the screen. "So, are you trying to subtly tell me that opposites attract and that just because I'm a demigod with a short attention-span who keeps getting into trouble and is overly rude, I could still stand a chance with the charming, well-mannered god of death, huh...?"

"Sure. Let's go with that", nodded Eris with a crooked grin.

"...Do you really think he'd want me?", asked Percy a little unsure. "I mean, he's been insanely helpful and sweet and amazing and he introduced me to you guys, but..."

"He's head over heels for you. Eros and his minions have written ballads about it", snorted Eris.

"Uhm... Minions? Oh. The Erotes. I dunno if they like that nickname", snickered Percy.

Percy had occasionally met them on their flights. They were rather secluded and preferred to only stick to themselves instead of the larger godly flock. Eris grinned broadly at him and winked.

/break\

Thanatos stood in front of Percy's cabin, gently cradling a black rose. He had found it in front of his own room today, with a small note attached to it. _To the best alpha I can imagine. - Your Bluebird_.

"So... you plan on staying out there all day or do you wanna come in?", asked Percy amused.

Thanatos was startled out of his thoughts and looked up at the omega. "I'm sorry. I was... distracted. I found your present, though I am highly concerned by the idea of you sneaking into Tartarus to leave a single flower at my doorstep, Perseus."

"Your sister delivered it for me", assured Percy fondly. "But it's sweet that you worry."

"Ah. Eris. Good", nodded Thanatos a little relieved. "So, uhm. The flower, it is... nice. But..."

"It's an invitation for courting", replied Percy before Thanatos could stumble over the question.

"Ah. I... suspected", nodded Thanatos, now a little stiffly.

"...You don't want to?", whispered Percy with a crestfallen look on his face.

"No! Little Bluebird, I've never met an omega like you. I'm afraid I don't know if I am a worthy enough alpha for you", admitted Thanatos, mighty wings twitching behind him.

"...Seriously?", asked Percy stunned, blinking a couple of times. "But... You're the best alpha I ever met. You're honorable and gentle and kind and well-mannered and seriously if my mom met you she'd probably be swooning because you're like the poster-boy of son-in-laws. You're caring and sweet in a way I never experienced. Not from an alpha. Not like that. I... can't imagine a better man than you, a better alpha than you. I just... want you."

"Are you... certain about that?", asked Thanatos unsure.

"Ye—es. Very", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You're amazing. I wanna keep you, Thany."

"I... would like to keep you too, Perseus", whispered Thanatos with a small smile.

"Then start courting me", ordered Percy with a broad grin.

"As you wish, my little Bluebird", chuckled Thanatos with a slight bow.

/break\

"I approve of this courting", hummed Eris around a mouthful of muffin.

She had shown up in the middle of the night, as she tended to do. And she found the left-over muffins from today's courting present. Thanatos was basically drowning Percy in gifts. And Percy kind of really loved it? Especially since those muffins were actually home-made.

"You ate more of my gifts than _I_ did. Even Rachel has more decency than you", huffed Percy.

"Your Rachel is just a mere mortal", countered Eris, stuffing her face even more. "I am a goddess. And I know how good my brother is at baking. He learned from Hestia, you know."

"Aw, that's cute", grinned Percy softly.

"Mhmh. He spends a lot of time in the underworld with Hades, after all. And so does Hestia", nodded Eris. "So, how long until I can call you brother, little trickster?"

Percy offered her a lopsided grin. "I mean, mom is really happy with my choice. She literally swooned when Thanatos bowed and said ma'am to her. And I'm really happy about this."

"Then move it along", urged Eris on, rolling her eyes. "Morpheus already picked the curtains for your bed. Literally. He made them as a present to welcome you to the family, they will keep your nightmares away. We all do know that you're still suffering from your involuntary stay in Tartarus and we're skeptical about how much you'll adjust to voluntarily staying in Tartarus."

Percy nodded awkwardly. He knew they all lived in the Night Mansion in Tartarus and it did make him nervous. But he also knew that he wanted this. Thanatos made him feel happy and content and taken care of in a way no one ever had. And by now, Thanatos' siblings had become his family.

/break\

"You are truly beautiful like this", whispered Thanatos, voice dark.

He was naked and leaning over Percy. Percy's heart was beating in his rib-cage. They were finally going to consume their mating. They were in Thanatos' room – no, their room, because over the past months of courting and before that being flock, Percy had brought more and more stuff to this room. So here they were, naked and together, wings spread out. Just like Percy's legs. The omega was already wet with slick as Thanatos gently worked three fingers into him. The god's other hand was fisted into Percy's feathers, pressing down on all the right spots and tugging just on the verge of pain but oh so overwhelmingly pleasurable. His wings were producing as much slick as his hole, his cock straining up against his stomach. Thanatos' fingers brushed Percy's prostate just as Thanatos' _other_ fingers worked their way into the muscles of Percy's wings in just the right way and with a drawn-out moan did Percy come without either of them even touching his dick.

"I missed this", growled Thanatos, voice dark. "I loved the way you so easily came simply from me touching your wings. It was highly disappointing when you got more used to your wings and lost that sensitivity to my touch... I wanted to do this for months. Have you come apart beneath me from my fingers on your wings alone. Naked and beautiful. My lovely little Bluebird."

Percy just panted and gasped. "S—Sure... Yeah. Great. Gimme your dick now."

Thanatos laughed, a beautiful warm sound, as he flipped Percy over onto all four. Percy spread his wings out teasingly and while Thanatos eased his way in, he could not keep from running his fingers through the beautiful, shiny, blue feathers. He loved his omega's wings. They were the most beautiful wings Thanatos had ever seen. He dug into the soft feathers deeper, making Percy whimper. Those beautiful wings were so wonderfully sensitive. Gently, Thanatos reached forward with his own wings and caressed Percy's sides as he started fucking his omega. Percy's wings tensed, at both the thrusts and the caress of his wings.

"I want you to come again for me", stated Thanatos, fingers twisting the feathers just at the joints. "Just from my cock and my touch on your beautiful wings, my little omega."

All Percy could do at that was whimper softly. His alpha knew exactly how to handle him. What to say and do to completely make Percy come apart. The feeling of Thanatos' fingers working their way through his feathers was still one of the most beautiful feelings ever. Not to mention, Thanatos' cock stretching him and filling him like that was pretty insanely good too.

"T—Thany", whimpered Percy, bucking back against Thanatos in just the right way.

It caused Thanatos to hit Percy's prostate right on. And Thanatos caught on with that, by reading the drawn-out whine from Percy as pure, intense pleasure. So he tugged on the feathers in just that right way that made Percy howl and come hard against the sheets on the bed. Thanatos groaned darkly at the tightening feeling of Percy's muscles, his knot swelling in reply to that. With a stutter did he come too, filling his omega up while his knot swelled to the max. Percy whimpered in a beautifully broken way as Thanatos stretched him like that and locked them together.

"My beautiful little omega", whispered Thanatos gently as he bent over Percy.

He grasped Percy's neck with his teeth and marked him. Percy was still trying to catch his breath as the two of them lowered themselves onto the bed, Thanatos spooning his omega, his arms tightly around Percy's waist to hold him close. Carefully, Thanatos spread his wings over the both of them as a warm, soft blanket. Percy started gently caressing Thanatos' wings as he snuggled back against his alpha until the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms and warmth.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun, because I enjoyed diving a bit more into the gods. I honestly didn't know there were THAT many winged gods in Greek mythology. Never really focused on their physical appearance. It's cool. Also really love that I got to write one of my favorite goddesses - Eris!
> 
> Not to mention, I don't know, but it always vexes me that people randomly grow wings and bahm, they instantly know how to navigate them and even how to fly. Like... training? Gaining muscle-control? Adjusting to the new limbs? No? Nothing?
> 
> The next story is going to feature Hephaestus, badass!Percy and dragons :D


End file.
